Return to Termina
by KJ77
Summary: Link had just saved Termina, but he encounters another threat to Termina. A witch plans to re-energize Majora's mask and rule Termina. Link has to stop her; the problem is that he is a Deku Scrub again.


**Hello this is my first fanfiction so reviews are welcome. This takes place right after Majora's Mask, like a day or two. My chapters will not always be this long so enjoy.**

Termina was saved, and the Carnival of Time happened as planned. Link was happy to of been able to help, but it was time for him to continue his search. He found that the door under the clock tower was unsealed and he was free to return to Hyrule. Link was alone again, just Epona and him. Tatl, Tael, and the Skull Kid went off in Termina to live together peacefully. Link was back on his search for Navi, he felt that he was indebted to her for all of her help on his quest to defeat Ganondorf. Epona walked quietly through the forest. He thought maybe to ask so fairies back in town about Navi.

The silence was broken by a surprised shriek. Epona halted and kicked its legs in the air as it let out a loud neigh. Link tightened his grip on Epona's reigns and had Epona settle down. He looked to what was the cause of the commotion. There stood a woman with long midnight hair and pail skin. She was wearing glasses and had a look of surprise on her face. "My, please excuse me darling. Not that many people frequent these woods, at least ones on horse." She said in a sweet voice.

"No, it's my fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He replied back. "What are you doing out here in the lost woods? Thought people couldn't live here?"

"I have a small place over there it's special so I can stay here with out fear of turning into a stalfos. Why are you here? This is deep in the forest even for a Koriki child." She said looking him over.

Link smiled and said, "I was on a search for my good friend, Navi. She's a fairy and she is very important to me."

"Oh, I had found a fairy. Is it a blue fairy?" The woman asked with a smile. Link's express changed instantly to that of excitement. "Yeah she is! Can you please show me?"

"Sure follow me. Oh my name is Zola by the way." She showed Link to her place. They had arrived at what looked like a regular dirt hill, but a stone door had been put at the side of it. It had odd inscriptions on it that differed from anything he had seen. Link gave an unsure look to Zola, but tried to calm his nerves.

"Don't worry dear; it's just an unorthodox house is all. Come in." She walked towards the door and it opened before her. He was growing weary of her. _This lady is creepy, but she may have Navi here… _Link thought to himself. Link dismounted Epona and entered after her. It was long dark hall way that a few torches spaced apart. Finally they reached a room that was an irregular octagonal room. The room was scattered with books and papers they were in more strange writing. His attention was drawn to the pedestal that had a blue fairy lying on it.

"Navi! Wake up!" He said as he rushed over to her. The fairy sluggishly floated around him.

Zola spoke, 'I know a lot about you Link. I hear you're quiet the hero."

"Did Navi tell you?" he asked with a bit of surprise. She already knew his name, but he just figured Navi had talked about him a lot.

"No, I hear a lot of things from different sources. I also hear you saved Termina from a falling moon, correct?" She inquired with a curious look on her face.

"Um…yeah, I had to do a lot of work, but everything is fine now." He said as Zola was starting to make him feel uneasy.

"What was the fight with the mask like? Was the mask like something you've never felt before?" Zola continued to question.

"Well, it was a hard fight, but I had to beat it. It gave off such an evil aura. That was the second evilest thing I've encounter." This conversation was starting to creep out Link so he started to head towards the door.

"Wait, I have an important question. What did you do with the mask?" he tone changed to contain that of anxiety.

"The evil was expunged from the mask and I gave it to the Happy Mask Salesman. Not to be rude, but I need to go. Navi and I need to catch up." Link said making his way out.

Zola looked at him and smiled. The door closed right in his face. Then she turned to Link and said, "I can't let you leave you need to be taken care of."

Link was confused, but he drew his sword to be ready and took his shield in his other hand. "Zola! What are you doing?"

Zola laughed, "I'll explain as soon as I subdue you." She snapped her fingers and Navi started to emit more and more blue light. Then she ran into Link knocking him down.

"Navi? What the…" Link sheathed his sword against his will. When he tried to pull it out again, it was stuck. Looking up he saw a blue bubble where Navi just was. _It was a trick to trap and jinx me._ He thought to himself. Link was staring daggers at Zola for this. He started to pull out his bow, bur Zola was a step ahead of him. Glowing purple vines grow over him and he felt his body go numb.

"Now calm down." She walked over to Link and started to go through all his items. "Bombs, arrows, boomerang, magic beans? Someone's a shopaholic." Link grunted at her remark. She picked up his bomb bag and it caught on fire in her hands. The flames were a magenta color. The bombs inside didn't explode, they just dissipated. She did this with the rest of his items expect for his ocarina and Lens of Truth. They were somehow resistant to her magic. She just put them in her bag. Then she found four masks. She scoffed as she looked at them. "A Fish, plant, and a rock and a….What!" She exclaimed. She was looking at the fierce deity mask. It dropped from her hands as if it was rejecting the right to hold it. She wrapped it up in a cloth and put it in her bag.

Link started to talk, "What do you want and who are you?"

She giggled at his questions. "I've already told you that I'm Zola, and I need Majora's Mask to reach my ambitions."

"No!" Link said, "That mask is nothing but trouble and will only bring destruction. You'll…"

"Quiet!" She cut him off. "My tribe made that very mask and we know how to control it. We had worshipped Majora enough to know about her."

"No, that's not true. I heard that tribe was wiped out and lost." Link responded in disbelieve.

"Well boy, that's only partially true. Our tribe split when the mask was locked away. There were those of us who rebelled against the foolish leaders of our tribes. I am a decedent of the rebellious few and I will succeed where they failed at." She said with confidence. She removed her glasses and her eyes were like that of the ones on Majora's mask.

"No! I'll stop you! I won't let you or anyone hurt the people of Termina." Link said with just as much confidence.

Zola was both offended and surprised at this. "Really, you will stop me?" She picked up the Deku scrub mask and examined it. "You know the counter magic song of healing…" She trailed off thinking. Her expression changed and she had an evil look in her eyes. She put her hand on his fore head and had magic course through Link.

Link woke up to a forest that was in autumn. The leaves of gold, brown and red were falling around him. He kept looking around and more and more leaves swirled around him until he couldn't see. Then he felt a sensation of falling. He looked down to see a giant Deku and he had fallen in his facial opening. Link opened his eyes and they were all fuzzy. He looked down to see he was in his Deku Scrub form again. He wasn't worried at all until he looked to see what Zola was holding. It was a mask of a Hylian youth with blonde hair and blue eye.

"M-my face!" Link said in shock.

"How does it feel to be truly cursed? No amount of magic can restore you with out this mask I hold. I think I'll destroy it." Magenta flames covered the mask. Link was shouting and Zola was laughing. They both fell silent when the mask was still intact. Three glowing triangles appeared then faded when the flames receded. "Impossible, you are in their favor? No matter I will take care of you." She grabbed a bottle and swooped Link inside it then put the bottle in her bag. "Trust me you don't want to see Termina when I'm done." She said before completely covering the bottle in her bag.


End file.
